


Anomaly Lights

by Sheneya



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anomalies were renowned for throwing out all types of things great and small, so the ARC team was always ready for everything.</p><p>Until they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by fredbassett

The Anomaly in question, had appeared not too far from ARC headquarters, and Captain Ryan, and his team, along with Cutter and the rest of his team, had made it there in record time, armed to the teeth in case of impending disaster.

The soldiers kept their eyes on all levels, some watching the ground for the smaller creatures, others keeping an eye above them, in-case there were critters that could climb.

Meanwhile, Captain Ryan was talking with Professor Cutter, Connor Temple just in front of them, taking magnetic readings in the hopes he could add the template of their effects to the Anomaly Detector.

It was Cutter who first saw the strange, extra glow in the anomaly, but it was Captain Ryan who noticed it was heading straight for Connor, the youngest member of the team let out a small squeak as the Captain shoved him down, blocking the light with his body.

The entire group watched in disbelief as Captain Ryan started glowing bright blue, until their eyes couldn't take anymore and they all turned their heads away.

When the glow finally faded, all they could see was a pile of clothes and tactical gear lying on top of and around Connor.

The group all started bowing their heads solemly, already mourning the loss, when Connor started to giggle.

"This isn't funny Connor."

"Hahaha, I can't help it.....bwahahaha, it tickles."

The pile of clothes and tactical gear started moving, prompting all the soldiers to aim their weapons at it, and coincidentily, Connor's chest, which made the entire scientist team explode.

"Are you Crazy!!!"

"You Can't shoot at Connor."

"It might not even be dangerous."

"It, what it?"

The fight stopped as Captain Ryan's voice rang through the group.

"What the fuck is going on, I can't see a bloody thing, what it."

Lyle was the first one to figure out where the voice was coming from, slowly, with his gun still raised, he moved to where Connor was now sitting up, pushing the firearm into the pile of items in the young computer geeks lap.

"Uh...Lyle, could you point that somewhere else."

This came from a very nervous Connor.

Lyle lifted the pile up and away from Connor's lap.

"Jesus Christ...What the Fuck....Earthquake!!!"

Was all heard from the pile, before a very small, furry object tumbled down into Connor's lap.

"You taking steroids kid?"

Connor blinked as the, what appeared to be a kitten, addressed him with Ryan's voice, the mouth not moving at all.

"Uh, no Captain, you where hit with a light."

The kitten turned to where the sound of Lyle addressing him was, it was almost amusing to see the kittens head slowly tilt up as he tried to find his second in commands face.

For the first time since the incident, The small kitten opened his mouth.

"MRRRREOW."

"What the hell is wrong with my voice....wait, it's the first time I've tried speaking to them, how did they know it was me?"

"MEOUHW"

"That is so cool, it appears to be some form of telepathic communication, probably so whoever designed this could talk with people while in a different form."

Ryan turned to the voice, he knew that tone in Connor's voice anywhere.

"Temple, Explain 'Different Form' now please?"

"Oh." Connor's very large hand seemed to shadow the entire room as he reached down, Ryan baulked for a second, before resigning himself and stepping into Connor's open palm.

"You appear to have been transformed into some kind of a small catlike creature Captain, when you pushed me away from the weird light, it hit you instead."

The kitten looked at Connor incredulasly as Claudia handed the boy a compact mirror.

"See?"

Ryan tilted his head back and forth, the mirror image doing the same, he reached his hand forth, hoping that it was some weird illusion, but it hit the smooth glass in front of him at the same place the mirror paw was.

"What The Fuck....How do we fix it?"

This was addressed to Nick Cutter, but the scientist looked just as lost as the rest of the group.

"We need to get back to headquarters."

"Not wanting the changed captain to feel uncomfortable, Connor handed him over to his second in command, knowing he'd prefer his team, even if they did rib him about it.

"So, lets look on the bright side sir, if we can't fix you, I have a niece who'd like a pet to play with."

A light hissing sound came from the kittenified captain at the same time as the clear thought. "You wait until I get my hands on a gun again Lyle."

"Sure you'd be able to hold it sir....let alone fire it?"

The muttered comments would have made a sailor blush.

While Lyle was carrying the captain, Connor had decided to wait with Cutter and the others, seeing if they might be able to figure something out before they got to the ARC, but his concentration was wavering, and a headache was starting to form in the area around his eyes.

He turned to Stephen, who was considering if they should go through the Anomaly, and grab whatever had effected the captain.

Connor was just about to respond, when the pain hit, he couldn't hear Stephen, who had caught him as he dropped to the floor, his own screams ringing through his ears, as he felt what he feverently hoped wasn't blood running from his nose and eyes.

Lyle heard the scream just as Ryan collapsed in his palm, little paws twitching as his body started seizing up, knowing he needed to get back, Lyle turned on his heels and bolted down the way he'd come, frantic with worry as the captain's entire body started shaking.

Moving too fast, he transferred the kitten to one hand, rolled his shoulder forward and slammed into the door, the room beyond filling with debres as the fragile wood shattered on impact.

Connor's Screams where slowly stopping, The captain was no longer shaking so badly as Lyle moved towards the scientists, though both appeared to be unconscious.

With a sudden, massive twitch, Ryan was tumbling out of Lyle's hands, only to land on Connor's stomach.

And just like that, the shaking stopped for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the ARC

It was an unusual sight that came back to the ARC that day, Stephen and Blade where carrying some kind of machine between them, while Lyle held Connor, covered in blood and with a small ball of fur curled up on his chest, bridal style.

With the usual practised movements, Lyle carried his burden to the infirmary, Ditzy close behind while Stephen and Blade bore the machine into were the non-field scientists where studying different things from the anomalies, mainly trying to see if evolution went the way everyone thought.

And Cutter made that determined beeline to Lester's office that the Head of ARC Operations had learned to fear.

Making his excuses to the young captain whose team had been invited to join the ARC, Captain Becker, Lester walked him to the door, opening it just as Cutter was about to open it himself.

"It'll be a pleasure to have your team with us, Captain Becker, Doctor Cutter, please come in."

Cutter waited until Becker was out of earshot.

"New recruits Lester?"

"Yes Cutter, Budget committee finally took their heads out of their arses and gave us another team, in case of 'Multiple Anomalies', he's a good kid so far, I hope your lot will make him as welcome as possible?"

"We'll try to."

"So, why is Connor unconscious, why is Lieutenant Lyle in charge, and why is Captain Ryan not with the rest of you?"

Lester blinked as Cutter launched into an explanation, telling him everything from Ryan being turned into a small kitten-like creature, to how every time they tried to separate him and Connor, both would start seizing, finally ending with how he and Stephen went through the Anomaly and had found the machine, in what appeared to be a prehistoric time.

According to Cutter, the machine most likely indicating a future anomaly had either been there or been to one of the Multi-gate areas that Helen had escaped through that first time.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lester closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Okay, figuring out that machine is a priority, we need Captain Ryan human, and, as much as I say otherwise, we need Mr Connor functional, Captain Becker will assist your team until Ryan is better, it'll give him a chance to learn the ropes anyway, try not to do anything stupid though am I clear?"

Barely waiting for Cutter's reply, Lester ushered him from the office, calling Captain Becker back in as he did so, knowing he was dismissed, Cutter made his way to the infirmary.

He hoped Connor or Ryan would be awake by the time he got there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Kitty

Cutter was glad to see his hopes confirmed when he walked into the infirmary, Connor was sitting up, and Ryan was swearing roundly at Ditzy as the medical officer tried to examine him.

"How are you two doing?"

"I'm fine, killer headache, but my nose has stopped bleeding...."

Connor's reassurances where cut short as Ryan, still a kitten, leaped away from Ditzy's grasp and burrowed into the gap between Connor's neck and the bed, an action that showed just how much the kitten part of him was in control.

Nick moved around the bed, sat down on the chair and bent over until he was eye-level with Ryan's whiskered nose.

"How about you Captain?"

The glare would have been scary on Ryan's normal face, on his new features, it was just cute.

"I would be fine if that Transylvanian excuse for a medical officer stopped trying to impale me."

Nick looked over at said medical officer, noting the needle he had been trying to take blood samples with.

Ryan's fears where looking justified, even with the smallest needle at his disposal, one wrong move and it could skewer the captain half-way through, at the least.

Cutter was thinking on it, when he had an idea.

"Abby still works at the zoo, I'll see if she could find a smaller needle for you."

Both Ditzy and Ryan sighed with relief, the zoo wasn't far away so it would only take a few minutes.

Nick left to find Abby, the sounds of Ditzy trying to coax Ryan from under Connor's neck fading in his ears, being punctuated by Connor's yelp as Ditzy got tired of it and tried to pull the Captain out at the same time as Ryan dug his claws into the closest grippable area, namely Connor's neck.

Looking around, he found Abby and Claudia having Lunch.

"Abby, does your work have needles for your smaller animals?"

"Yes, I'm assuming you want them for Captain Ryan?"

"Yes, the one's Ditzy has are too big."

Grabbing her bag, Abby stood up to follow Dr Cutter.

"I'll walk with you both for a bit, I'm going to see how Stephen and Blade are doing with that machine."

"Alright."

Cutter and Abby decided to let the two men know where they where going before they actually left, so they where there to witness what Claudia found.

Blade was doubled over, trying not to laugh as a small ginger kitten sat hissing and swearing in a familiar voice at the still unknown machine.

Cutter stared at the kitten for a second.

"Stephen?"

The kitten sat up, the now calm voice a complete contrast to the mass of fur still sticking up on end.

"We had an incident."

"I can see that, you'll need to get Blade to take you to Ditzy, after what happened with Connor and Ryan, we'd rather not risk a repeat incident."

Blade and Stephen both nodded, before Blade winced as Stephen used his claws to up the soldier's arm, before gripping his shoulder harder than Cutter thought was needed.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

The latest kittenified member of the group just glared into Blades right eye for a second.

"It wasn't funny."

"Sure Stephen, if you say so.....OWWOWOWOW....alright alright"


	4. Chapter 4

Ditzy was alerted to the incoming Blade by muttering, punctuated by exclamations of pain.

Blade was one of those soldiers that would grit his teeth and bare a gunshot through the abdomen, and claim it was a flesh-wound, but small pains would have him whining like a lost, three week old puppy, so Ditzy wasn't too worried.

Turning back to where he was gently holding Ryan down on the table he'd cleared to examine felinenated Captain, Connor having fallen back to sleep, he finished the last of the tests he could complete without a needle, before turning to the other man.

Immediately he noticed the small orange cat digging it's claws into his fellow soldiers neck.

"Hey Doctor."

Ditzy blinked as Stephen's voice floated to his ears, or mind, considering telepathy was in play, from the fluffy cat-things general vicinity.

Blade shuffled his feet sheepishly as the medical officer raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"We had an incident."

The medic sighed an directed man and feline to the bed next to Connor, before turning back to the table.

Ryan wasn't there.

Ditzy frantically looked through the drawers, before looking under the bed and chairs.

He would deny it if anyone asked, but for a second he had a gruesome thought of his furry commanding officer being sucked into a ventilation fan, before he noticed the slightly displaced hat sitting on the middle of Connor's stomach.

Walking around the bed he breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed a, now familiar, black tail sticking out from under the brim, but he needed to be absolutely sure.

Lifting the hat up slightly, he was rewarded with a halfhearted hiss and a sleepy mumble that could, most politely, be translated as "Sod Off", before a tiny claw hooked around the lining and pulled the hat back down.

His Commander checked on, he turned to the two newest additions to sickbay.

Pulling the small ginger kitten gently from Blade's neck, he placed him on his belly and began his examinations just as Cutter and Abby came in with a multitude of small needles.

"We weren't absolutely sure what size would be best."

Cutter sounded a little sheepish as he said this, Abby, on the other hand sounded strangely happy and slightly evil when she spoke.

"I found a couple of thermometers as well, just in case."

Ditzy found himself having to tighten his grip as Stephen tried to bolt from under his grip.

He favoured the incredulous looking kitten with a mildly sympathetic smile.

"It is a good idea Stephen."

The small cats ears drooped as he responded.

"I know, I know."

"And on the bright side, Captain Ryan will have to go through it to."

Ditzy was pleased to see the ears perk up a little at his words, before he turned to where Rees had showed up.

"Could you prep the needles Rees?"

"Sure Ditzy."

Stephen's ears flattened again as he prepared himself for his fate.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... Again?

Captain Ryan's voice rang through the infirmary. "Get off me you ginger fluff-arse."

It was becoming a common occurrence, Stephen had found out quickly when the captain had tried to bolt out from under Ditzy’s thermometer holding hands, that in this form, he was slightly stronger than the military man.

His playful kitten side had taken to pouncing on the other man whenever he had the chance, something Tom Ryan objected to, strenuously.

This was usually followed by a tussle, often interspersed with childish seeming insults.

"At least I'm not a hat ornament."

"No, but if you ended up in the lady's bathroom, they'd mistake you for their powder-puff and you'd come out looking like a ghost cat."

This always occurred, however, within a set distance from Connor and Blade.

After numerous test runs, it had been decided that ten metres was the maximum distance allowed before Connor, Blade and the two felines started exhibiting dangerous symptoms.

The one time they'd accidentally gone further than that had driven home how bad it was when Blade, who'd been only slightly further from them than Connor had suddenly collapsed with a bloody nose.

Luckily, they'd learned from what happened to Connor the first time and immediately came back into range.

The other thing their kitten sides seemed to like doing was climbing things, sheets, curtains.... trouser legs.

Even Lester, who had to wear his suit in for appearances sake, had taken to sequestering some old pairs of jeans to change into as soon as he'd entered the office, only putting the trousers back on for visitors and when he had to make a personal visit.

Becker, it also seemed, was taking to the new job a lot better than they'd thought as well, he had only been momentarily fazed by the dinosaurs coming through a sudden anomaly, and seemed genuinely interested in listening to the scientists, even if he didn't always understand everything they were saying.

He also got on well with Captain Ryan, even deferring to the still cat-like man’s experience when it came to certain dinosaurs.

Though at the moment, he wasn't too happy about the outcome of Ryan's advice to always listen to Professor Cutter, even when Professor Cutter asks for your help looking at strange artefacts.

Ditzy thought the Siamese-looking kitten currently hanging from Nick Cutter's fingers looked remarkably depressed.

Another look between the sheepish-looking professor, and the kitten, precluded most of the explanation.

"All right, who is it now?"

Before Cutter had a chance to answer, a voice piped up from the newest feline’s general direction.

"It's Captain Becker Lieutenant ….. but it's not all Cutter's fault."

"What happened?"

This time Nick got in first.

"We were checking out the artefact, WITHOUT touching it, when one of the other scientists dropped their clipboard on it."

Ditzy brought his hands up to his temples.

"I see."

"On the plus side, the clipboard hit the same area one of Stephen's hands were touching when he was transformed, so we've probably found the general vicinity of the 'On' button."

"That's good news, now the scientists have something to concentrate on."

Ditzy paused for a second.

"I've also found matching enzymes in the blood-work of Connor and Captain Ryan, Stephen and Blade have similar enzymes, but they're different to the ones in the other two, which goes towards explaining why they only react when separated from their respective, partners, for lack of a better word."

Both the Siamese-looking kittens’ and Nick's eyes widened at the plethora of medical items Ditzy started pulling out. Ditzy just sighed in exasperation at the standard flattening of the ears that always followed the appearance of the thermometer, though Becker's following comments nearly made him giggle though.

"Not the best first week on the job I've ever had"

Nick's eyes widened as Ditzy pulled out a standard thermometer as well.

"I decided to check the temperature of the still human partners as well, see if there's any fluctuations on that front."

Nick winced.

"Bugger."

"Now, now Professor, I'm a medical professional, I promise there will be no 'Buggering' involved."

"Very funny."

Becker looked a little less miserable.

"At least it's not just me that has to suffer."

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New additions

Lester glared at the three felines and their accompanying humans, but even he couldn’t keep it up against all six of them. They looked worn around the edges, the strain of trying to keep within the safe distance of each other showing in their posture.

The three kitten-like members of staff had found different places to hold onto, their legs too small to keep up with their larger counterparts.

Ryan had taken to hiding under the hat on Connor’s head. He’d tried the brim at first, wanting to keep an eye on things, but he had quickly discovered that even his small weight tended to push the hat over Connor’s eyes, which wasn’t safe for anyone.

Stephen had found that he fitted perfectly into one of Blade’s many tac-vest pockets; usually his fluffy head was the only thing people saw unless they’d stopped to check on the artefact.

And when he’d realized that Becker was having trouble keeping up, Professor Cutter had taken to zipping the young captain into his jacket, giving him the odd look of having two heads most of the time.

Lester sighed.

“How close are you to finding out how to reverse this?”  
It was a few seconds before Stephen’s voice popped into his head.

“We’ve discovered the on switch, we’re trying to reverse engineer it, as well as seeing if there’s an off switch somewhere.”

Connor continued from there.

“We’re hoping if we look into both avenues, one of them will work.”

Lester brought his hands up to his forehead and began to massage it.

“So, do you have any idea how much longer it might take?”

This time it was Cutter who piped up.

“We’re hoping a week or two, but we can’t guarantee it.”

“Fine, just get back to work.”

It was a few days before another meeting was called, this time, however, it was slightly different.

The six affected people stared at the two new members of their odd little group.

Lester now had black fur with grey tips; it was slightly tangled, wiry and looked to be in good need of a comb.

Claudia Brown was now carrying a rather large handbag at all times.

Like the others, she now needed to keep Lester near her at all times, unlike the others, she didn’t wear a hat, didn’t use tac-gear and was entirely unwilling to carry her fellow bureaucrat around inside her clothes.

This was something Lester whole-heartedly agreed with. Even in his new form he was expected to run meetings, give visitors the tour and play nicely with certain government officials.

It was hard enough being dignified at the best of times, but he could barely maintain said dignity as a kitten, especially with such unmanageable fur.

His pride would stand no chance if he had to run everything from between Claudia’s breasts.

At least with the bag he looked kind of in control, and Claudia had made it very clear she wasn’t going to take comments about the similarity to certain rich and famous people lying down, and even as a kitten, he could still threaten anyone who tried to continue the trend with unemployment.

Still, it wasn’t hard to see that Lester was cranky, his tail was lashing violently from side to side, and even Stephen wasn’t willing to make a joke at his expense.

Nick sound slightly apologetic as he filled the angry new kitten in on the latest.

‘We’re nearly done sorting everything out, I’m pretty sure we’ve found out how to reverse it, but Ditzy wants to run a few more tests, to make sure changing back won’t turn us inside out or something.”

“Right, well keep working on it, and let me know as soon as it’s ready, I have a major meeting in a week and no one attending it knows about the anomaly project, so I need to be human by then.”

With a quick, “Yes sir,” from the three military personnel and various sounds of agreement from the rest, the main group filed out; meanwhile Claudia unzipped the bag she was holding.

Lester was grateful she let him climb in by himself, most people, he was pretty sure, would just pick him up and drop him in.

“Thank you, Miss Brown.”

“You’re welcome, sir, I hope this is over soon though, it was funny for a while, but with the dangers, and the inability to move away from each other, it’s more and more worrying as well.”

James Lester blinked over the top of the open bag.

“Yes, it is, but we have to wait until they find a solution.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All fixed.

It had been decided that one kitten/human pairing should be available at the ARC at all times, so that if the scientists found out how to safely reverse the process, a test pair would be available immediately.

That turned out to be around four am Tuesday morning, about two hours after Lester and Claudia had gotten to her place and gone through the ritual of working out how to stay close to each other without him seeing Claudia as she changed into her nightdress.

So after less than an hour of sleep, even the most brilliant of minds would have trouble deciphering the excited ramblings of a very happy Becker, calling to let them know he was no longer kittenified and to come back at once.

Lester, however, found himself having to turn around very quickly, as Claudia, in her excitement tore off her nightie to get changed without letting him know what was going on, only remembering when the soft cotton landed on top of the unfortunate man in kitten form.

After a little embarrassment as she told him what was happening, Claudia gave the all-clear, then she watched with humour as her boss got more and more tangled up in the material, until a long-suffering voice piped up,

“I might need a little help Miss Brown.”

With coordinated effort, they eventually got him out through one of the arms and into the waiting handbag.

After a short drive, they entered the ARC. It was quite clear that they were the last arrivals, with Nick, Connor and Stephen, the last one now human, going through the notes made by the scientists, while Ryan and Becker, also human chatted amicably to one side as Blade jokingly bemoaned the fact that Stephen had left numerous scratches along his skin.

Also in the room was Ditzy, looking very peeved as he tried to get the de-kittenified people into the infirmary for blood tests, along with their former partners.

With the push of a few buttons, Lester also found himself back in human form, then he and Miss Brown, in an effort to show decent co-operation skills, followed the medic to the infirmary.

Even so, it wasn’t until Ditzy yelled out that only Lester and Claudia were getting the small needles, that the others followed suit.

Once the blood tests were finished, Nick and Stephen headed back to the artefact, while Connor moved to enter the data into whatever new programme he had created for it.

Meanwhile, Lester, as tired as he was, returned to the dreaded paperwork that had built up, and Captain Ryan and Captain Becker, happy to have the use of their hands back, went down to the shooting range.

Three hours later, Lester had made enough of a dent in the accumulated paperwork.  
The two captain’s had both fallen asleep in the rather comfortable barracks the ARC .  
Connor, on the other hand, was going to wake up with a sore back and half the keyboard imprinted into his face.

Meanwhile Nick and Stephen were still poring over the artefact, while Ditzy looked on, making sure no ill effects showed up.

Looking in on them, Lester nodded at them, before deciding to use the barracks as well instead of attempting the rather dangerous idea of driving home when he was falling asleep on his feet.

In a rare moment of gentleness, he also shook Connor into an awake enough state to walk him over the tempting-looking beds.

Tired and worn out, Lester was asleep before his eyes could register the sudden flash of light from the lab containing the artefact, two far too curious for their own good scientists and a skilled medic.

And well into dreamland when a Scottish accent started swearing up a storm, accompanied by a yapping sound as what seemed to be a Jack Russell crossed with a Maltese terrier was picked up by a concerned-looking medic.

“We’ll wait until everyone’s had some sleep before we report this, we know how to fix it after all.” Ditzy announced.


End file.
